The Vampire's Bodyguard (REWRITE)
by GemstoneProductions99
Summary: Varga trains to become a Death Dealer in order to ward off an army of lycans under their new leader Marius. Things also take a turn when Selene, a skilled vampire warrior, visits the Eastern Coven for clemency. Everyone seems to take a dislike to her, and Varga plans to find out why, not before Semira gets there first. Rated T for violence, mild language and implied sexual themes.


**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION!**

**For those of you who were following my original draft, I apologise. College work has been getting in the way a lot recently and I had completely forgotten all about it. Now that Halloween is over I randomly had a sudden itch to write a fresh _Underworld_ story. Then I realised "Oh...I still have my other story to finish. That sucks!" I started rewatching _Underworld: __Blood Wars_ to refresh my memory and my brain began forming new ideas for how my story will go that was majorly different from the original draft. So yeah, that's the reason I'm rewriting it. Sorry!**

**(_Boo! Boring excuse!_) It's true! Honest!**

**As for all of you people that have just come across this story and are so eager to start reading, I just want to give a heads-up that the story is based on the film _Underworld: Blood Wars_. For those of you who haven't seen it, SPOILER ALERT, obviously.**

**I've changed a few bits and pieces from the film into the story to make it look as appealing as possible, including the ending (because I felt it wasn't powerful enough).**

**I hope you enjoy reading my first _Underworld_ fanfiction all the same. :)**

* * *

**The Vampire's Bodyguard**

_An Underworld fanfiction story (based on the film Underworld: Blood Wars)_

**Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted  
**

Travelling to the Eastern Coven on foot proved to be hugely difficult than I had originally bargained for.

I'd been ploughing my way through the snow covered terrain for a while, having spent all of my money on expensive booze rather than decent transport, and being swept up by the freezing blizzard didn't help matters in the slightest. All the way through this seemingly long journey, I felt extremely numb from head to toe because of that, which caused my fangs and the rest of my teeth to chatter in time with the uncontrollable shivering my body was producing.

Had I known the weather would get this bad, I would've taken a sample of blood with me to warm up my body from the cold. Mmm, if only...

Whatever the case, despite those unbearable circumstances, I kept pushing myself forward. Besides, I wasn't the type of vampire who would give up that easily; it would be a sign of weakness.

Squinting my eyes and peering through the mist filled horizon, I could just make out a blurry silhouette of a castle in the distance. The Eastern Coven: A breeding ground for Death Dealers young and old. A place to train extensively for battling against vicious lycans. My mouth briefly curved into a satisfactory grin followed by an shaky, exhausted sigh.

_Nearly there. Just a few more steps._

Before I could go any further I was stopped by a gloved hand pressing roughly against my chest.

"Halt!" a deep voice commanded.

I obediently stopped. Looking up I notice a man standing a few millimetres away from me. From what I could tell, he seemed to be wearing a black uniform with beige trousers and black flat shoes. A black military shaped hat perched lop-sided atop his head, the rim covering up half his face. With a uniform like that I was surprised he wasn't freezing to death like I was. I'd guess he was a security guard of sorts, as he can be seen standing beside an old fashioned barred gate.

"What business do you have here?" the man's voice barked again.

I straightened myself up so I was roughly eye level with him. "My name is Varga. I have come to meet Cassius." I said as authoritatively as I could, ignoring the chitter-chattering my fangs were making as I spoke.

The guard leaned over towards me, inspecting me all over to see if I was some sort of threat. "Are you a lycan?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I have been appointed as a Death Dealer. From what I've heard, Cassius demands more of them to train hard so they're able to ward his kingdom off of lycans, which is the reason why I have come here tonight to meet him."

After another long inspection, the guard straightened up. "Very well. You may enter."

The sound of the howling gale was replaced by loud, metallic squeaking from the gate. I watched as the doors slowly opened outwards, revealing the castle on the other side. There it was, standing proudly and comfortably on the thick blanket of snow. It was a grand building indeed: The structure had a medieval feel to it, possibly dating back to the 13th century, and a size so impressively imposing that it's enough to make Count Dracula jealous. The grey brickwork was gloomy yet intriguing at the same time, and looked to be in mint condition despite being old fashioned. Not a chip or a crack in sight. I couldn't help but be drawn to the castle, it really did look inviting.

Without a moment's hesitation, I hastily trudged my way along the snowy path towards it. I approached the door with caution and my weary, frostbitten hand knocked loudly and forcefully against it, hoping that whoever on the other side would be able to hear me over the howling wind. The waiting game didn't take as long as I had expected, for someone did answer my beckoning call.

An elderly man, whom in human years would look to be in his late 60's, poked his head from behind the crack. His face immediately lit up when he rested his calm brown eyes onto mine.

"Ah, Varga! What a surprise! So good of you to come." he said, sticking his hand out in greeting.

I smile and accepted his hand. "You must be Cassius."

"I am, indeed." the Elder replied. He gestured to the room behind him. "Come inside. You must be awfully cold standing out here."

"Absolutely frozen stiff!" I agree, blowing into my palms and rubbing them together vigorously. "It was a rather long trek to get here, sir."

"Well, just be glad you made it safe and sound."

A sudden burst of warm air wafted in my face as I entered the hallway. The hallway was partially dark, made apparant by a few closed blinds and shutters. Some waxed candles and candelabras were placed here and there, but the tiny flames weren't enough to illuminate the whole room. There was an elegant staircase in the middle of the hallway and two, maybe more, corridors on either side.

Cassius noticed my awe-filled expression and chuckled. "I know. Amazing, isn't it? Amelia founded the place herself along with her then husband Thomas. But I'd rather not send you to sleep with any of that, I'll tell you about it later. The important thing is we want you to get to know everyone here."

Before I could object, I spotted some people of varying race, size and gender with identical black leather suits walking in single file towards us.

"I'd like you to meet my fellow Death Dealers." announced Cassius. He pointed to each of them, introducing them one by one. I would list them to you, but there were around 30 odd people there, therefore I don't want to bore you with any pointless details. Let's just say that about 90% of the recruits were beginners and have only been training at the Coven a week before my arrival.

"There is someone else I want you to meet as well. Where has she got to? Semira?" Cassius called out. "Semira, where are you? We have a guest."

Nothing happened for about a minute, until I heard faint clip-clopping of heels on marble floor.

A middle aged woman strode out of the shadows from the left of the hallway. She was rather slender in appearance. She had kind, electrifying blue eyes and rosy pink lips resting on her bony face. Her raven black hair was tied up in a bun, save a couple of loose strands that fell down the sides of her face.

Semira's features weren't the only things that caught my attention, it was what she wore that took me by surprise. Her leather v-shaped shirt looked rather skimpy, with the top of her chest slightly exposed, but not too much around her breast area. She also had a long skirt that dragged along the floor when she walked, and long black high heeled boots to match. I felt my cheeks hotting up a little at the sight of her clothing. Semira didn't seem to notice as she sauntered alongside.

The clopping of her heels stopped, and she just stood there, studying me all over from my scruffy blonde hair to my short, grubby black shirt down to my black funnelled trousers and scuffed up shoes. No doubt the Council would groom me and suit me up for my upcoming training session afterwards.

"Semira, this is Varga, our new Death Dealer." said Cassius. "Varga, this is Semira, a Death Dealer and the Head of House of the Vampire Elders in the Eastern Coven."

Semira hesitantly grabbed hold of my open palm and shook it gently, and with authority. "The pleasure's mine." she said solemnly. A bit of a false comment, for she hardly had a hint of pleasure or joy in her voice, nor could I register any of it on her face. It felt wrong somewhat, as if something was somehow lost in translation between us. I instead took her word for it and continued shaking her hand in return.

"As is mine." I replied.

Our hands parted almost simultaneously, each letting it glide beside our torsos. Our gaze didn't leave for less than a minute, blue meeting semi-electric blue, tranquil meeting wild ripples of water in each other's eyes. The veins around her irises were like thunderstorms hovering over a wild ocean, prepared to strike at anything that stood in its way. It was hypnotic, in a way, and strangely arousing, for some odd reason. I do, however, like what I was seeing; a beautiful old lady with skimpy black clothing and possibly a fiery personality to match.

The gaze was broken by Cassius' firm gloved hand on my shoulder, which made me jump a little.

"Come on, Varga. Introduce yourself."

I nod and strode through the sea of muttering recruits and climbed onto a small platform next to the staircase.

A sudden bout of anxiety began creeping up my gut. Not once in my life had I spoken to an overwhelmingly large crowd before, with voices as silent as a pin drop and off-putting stares continuously drilling a large hole into my soul. I felt my heart pounding heavily against my chest. I felt the vibrations reverberating through my ear canals, which got louder and louder with each uncomfortable second that passed by.

I swallowed down a swelling lump obstructing my throat and concentrated on my breathing.

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

I raised my voice, keeping my tone as loud and steady as I could while eying each individual Death Dealer present.

"My name is Varga, as you already know. I have been brought up as a Death Dealer at an early age by my father. I learnt quite a few lessons from him during that time, especially in terms of learning different methods of defence and combat. In my teenage years, my father served Viktor's army to fight in The Purges. Sadly, he died during battle months later. Words cannot describe how heartbroken I was upon hearing the news.

"So, I've come here today to fight not just against vicious lycans for the greater good, but to fight with a purpose. I am willing to try and keep my father's legacy afloat in his memory by striving to become the best - if not decent - Death Dealer warrior out there, as he would've wanted me to become. He and I were very passionate about making that dream come true someday, and I hope to achieve this desirable wish by serving you, Cassius, and to make my mark on society and history. I hope to do some good to your Coven, sir."

My vision clouded a little, but I resisted the urge to shed any tears. The story was in fact true, every single word of it. I was greatly distressed following my father's death and, yes, it is a touchy subject to tell, but it had to be done, mainly to show off my loyalty and determination in becoming a Death Dealer. Those are the main ingredients for the job role anyway, and I am looking forward to learn so much more than what my father taught me throughout my infancy.

Vigorous applause echoed around the hallway. Before that, no one within the Coven seemed at all moved by my speech, maybe because they have had similar experiences and it gradually became tedious hearing the same old stories being told from different generations of up-and-coming recruits. They did seem to understand my grief, and the applause confirmed my suspicion.

I hopped off the platform to rejoin Cassius and Semira, both of whom were more impressed than the recruits. Cassius gave his condolences and Semira gave a simple curtsy.

"We're glad to have you here, Varga." said Cassius. "I hope you'll learn a thing or two during your stay here."

I manage a sorrowful smile before replying with a "Thank you."

"Now, before I allow you to do your training, you need to be properly nourished. We don't want you fainting while fighting, do we?"

Cassius rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and twisted his arm around in my direction, suggesting that I need to suck his blood to regain my strength in order to fight. As if he had just read my mind, he explained that it's safe to suck blood from an Elder, but only when given permission to do so. He also added that no horrible memories would invade my mind and they won't ruin the experience during each training session.

Due to me having heightened senses, I could smell the blood through the pores of Cassius' skin as he approached me. Grabbing hold of his arm, I could _feel_ the blood pulsating rhythmically against my fingertips. This reaction caused my eyes to turn a deep, electric blue and my fangs to poke out a little between my lips. My hunger for blood grew stronger under my transformation, stronger and stronger until it was impossible to think of anything else.

I was used to this feeling, what with me being a vampire and all.

Everyone watched as I plunged my fangs deep into Cassius' skin, thirstily sucking up his blood. I felt it slither down my throat with every sip and gulp I took.

It felt warm. It felt fresh. It felt good. No, better than that. It was delicious! _Bloody hell, _was it delicious! Better than the bland ones I normally harvest for. I could actually _feel_ the power surging through my veins in every bite. I was on the verge of ecstasy. I'd never felt so alive, so bloody _**fantastic**_ in eons.

When I finished, I licked the wounds clean, stopping the blood from seeping out any more.

"How are you feeling?" Cassius asked after a long pause.

"Good...strong...Thank you again, sir." I managed to utter between gasps of pleasure.

Cassius nodded and turned to his recruits once more. "Everyone follow me to the Training Room."

I watch him stride off ahead and the recruits disperse out of the hallway under his lead.

This was it. This was the day to start training for real.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Call me biased, but I'm quite proud with this. *pats myself on the back***

**The next chapter shouldn't take too long to upload.**


End file.
